


Good Communication

by Butterballs



Series: First Times [3]
Category: The Hobbit (2012) RPF, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 18:18:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterballs/pseuds/Butterballs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aidan and Dean finally get into each other's pants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Communication

**Author's Note:**

> Less explicit than I would have liked so I'm just being paranoid and safe with the rating. I had intended to make this series less porny than my usual stuff but if I don't write porn every few fics I turn into a pumpkin.

The first time Dean gets into Aidan's pants, and vice versa, is a complete accident. In a manner of speaking. Obviously pants don't just fall open. But Dean has spent the week following their first date mentally plotting how that particular first will play out (because he's an idiot - that's clearly something you can _plan_ ) and it's all been for nothing. Because when Aidan hisses 'God, Dean, I need you so fuckin' much,' against his cheek as they're making out on Aidan's couch, he feels like he's about to burst through his jeans and responds, albeit not very creatively, in the affirmative. 

He grinds down against Aidan, delighted at how hard the other man is beneath him and at Aidan's muffled noise of gratitude. 'You did that,' Aidan says, pulling Dean's mouth to his for another kiss.

There's a small part of Dean still hesitant to do this but there's also a large part of him that has never wanted anything so bad in his life. Logic says that this crosses some invisible line – like it’s one thing to go out on dates with and to kiss the crap out of your male co-star whenever the two of you are alone, but another thing entirely to fuck him – but his loins say ‘hell with it, this feels too good to stop’. 

Dean’s having trouble getting Aidan’s fly open so Aidan bats his hand away to help him, then has Dean’s trousers also open before the shorter man can blink.

Dean snickers. ‘That was a smooth move for a guy who claims not to know what he’s doing.’

‘I have operated a zipper before,’ Aidan says with a breathy laugh. Then he shoves his hand through the opening in Dean’s trousers and palms his cock the best he can with Dean bearing down on him, and Dean did not expect it to feel this fucking amazing. He decides then and there to make Aidan come apart first.

He slithers down onto the floor in front of the couch. ‘This’ll be easier if you sit up,’ he says, hoping Aidan won’t make him spell it out. Aidan’s eyes widen only slightly in surprise before he hauls himself up and sits back.

Dean can’t see any reason to stand on ceremony or to make any real attempt at romance so he pulls Aidan’s erection out of his jeans rather crudely and looks at it, his thumb tracing circles around the tip. He really has no reason to hesitate – it can’t be _that_ difficult, and Aidan looks so hopeful that it’d be practically inhumane to change his mind now.

‘Please,’ Aidan whispers, placing an encouraging hand in Dean’s hair, and that does it.

Dean lowers his mouth to Aidan’s dick and licks the head analytically. It’s not like he expected. Kinda salty, mostly tastes like nothing; not so bad, really. He licks again, harder this time, encouraged by Aidan’s moans. Dean chances a look up at Aidan and sees the other man’s face, pink and puffy-lipped and shut-eyed and perfect, and thinks, _Yeah, this is totally worth it_.

He has no idea what Aidan will like so tries everything that he enjoys on himself: long, deep pulls on Aidan’s cock alternated between teasing the head with his tongue and hollowing his cheeks with the force of his suction. Dean isn’t confident about taking all of Aidan in yet so his left hand covers what his mouth can’t reach, the other hand bracing himself against the sofa. Aidan’s free hand threads their fingers together on top of the sofa cushion and Dean just about melts into the floor.

He returns to his task with renewed vigour, praying he doesn’t come in his jeans and completely embarrass himself in the meantime, and a few short minutes later Aidan is pulling his hair with the exclamation that he’s about to come. Dean appreciates the warning – it’s only gay if you swallow, right? - but thinks _oh, fuck it_ and allows Aidan to come down his throat. The salty bitterness is definitely weird, and not easy to get down (does it get easier with practice?), and he still misses a few drops that drip into the curls at the base of Aidan’s cock. 

Aidan still says, ‘Fuckin’ brilliant,’ when he regains the ability to speak. He tucks his prick away and slides off the sofa to join Dean on the floor, kissing Dean’s collarbone, and pushes the blond man’s boxer-briefs out of the way to reveal his erection.

‘Your fault,’ Dean echoes Aidan’s words of earlier and they both snigger. Aidan, to Dean’s immense relief, appears equally as uncertain as he imagines he did, but apparently decides to go for broke as he takes Dean down all the way. Aidan gags, coughing, but immediately resumes his gentle sucking and incessant bobbing of his head.

‘ _Jesus_ ,’ Dean moans. He throws his arms up and fingers the carpet, afraid that he’ll accidentally choke Aidan if he doesn’t keep himself in check, and his only intelligible thought is that if Aidan stops he probably _will_ choke him and it won’t be an accident –

\- Then there’s a knock on his trailer door and Dean almost has a heart attack. He goes still but Aidan – Aidan _doesn’t fucking stop_.

‘Are you in there, Dean?’ Richard shouts through the door. ‘I just need to ask you something about tomorrow, it won’t take long.’

Dean bites the back of his hand to muffle his screech – fuck, that’s gonna leave a mark – and says, as loudly as he dares, ‘Aidan! Stop!’

‘Why?’ Aidan wants to know. He can’t keep the smile from his face, the smug bastard. 

‘Because _Richard_ is fucking _outside_ , or hadn’t you noticed?’

‘You better shut up then,’ Aidan retorts, and proceeds to do his best to make Richard fully aware of precisely what he’s doing to Dean. Aidan sucks cock like he was born to and Dean’s orgasm hits him with the same force that his and Aidan’s first kiss did – like he’s been run over by a goddamned semitrailer. He doesn’t get time to provide Aidan with any courteous tip-off that he’s about to come and so is thankful when Aidan swallows without complaint. Aidan pulls his arm so Dean is sitting up and kisses him, softly and close-mouthed.

‘Fuckin’ brilliant,’ they say at the same time and then laugh. Dean pokes him.

‘Is that a kink of yours? Nearly getting caught?’

‘Maybe,’ is all Aidan will say but it’s practically a yes, the way he smirks. He pulls Dean closer, not making any move to get up from the carpet, and Dean is for once more than happy to be the smaller partner. He slots in under Aidan’s arm like he belongs there.

***

Two weeks later they haven’t _done_ it yet – as in, they’ve done everything but that – and they’ve continued to date and hang out and avoid their castmates as much as possible, and Dean’s starting to wonder at what point they _should_ do it. If there is a _should_.

He’s also wondering at what point you call a guy your boyfriend.

He has nobody to ask about that, though. Except Google. And Dean is not fucking Googling ‘gay sex’ and ‘am I in a relationship’, respectively.

He half-thinks of asking The Oracle, but Aidan gets there first.

They’re in the studio, shooting that scene where Thorin thinks it’s a fantastic idea to try to take out Azog despite their only protection being a burning tree, and rounding a corner, walking with purpose, when Aidan’s voice stops him.

‘ – not sure when we’re supposed to do this,’ Aidan is saying. His voice is small, scared. Dean wants to hug him.

‘You’re not _supposed_ to do anything, son,’ Ian replies, sounding for all the world like he’s in character as Gandalf. Dean holds his breath and doesn’t move, eager to hear the remainder of the conversation. ‘There is no rulebook. You need to talk to…this chap of yours,’ he says, and Dean can’t help but think that Ian knows who Aidan is referring to. Ian knows everything. ‘You need to talk like adults about what it is you want from this relationship. If you are not ready for anal sex –‘

‘Oh my _God_ , Ian!’

‘ – that is absolutely fine, and I’m sure – ‘ Ian pauses, clears his throat, ‘– this, er, chap will understand. Similarly, he may not be ready himself, and waiting for you to initiate that conversation because he’s afraid of losing you or scaring you away.’

‘It’s possible,’ Aidan murmurs, and around the corner Dean blushes so fiercely he’s amazed his Fíli nose doesn’t melt off with the force of it. Because Ian is right. He _is_ afraid of frightening Aidan all the way back to Ireland with his inexperience.

‘Gay relationships are no different to straight ones,’ Ian explains dryly. ‘The principal is the same. Good communication is key. If you wish to be exclusive, and if you wish to one day explore the possibility of being more intimate – and do be aware there’s no time limit on it; if you aren’t ready for that, you aren’t ready – then you need to discuss this with him.’

‘Thank you, Ian,’ Aidan says quietly. ‘You’ve been a great help.’ There are quick footsteps in Dean’s direction and Dean doesn’t have enough time to move before Aidan just about crashes into him.

‘Hello!’ Aidan says, too loudly, his usually self-assured smirk overly wide and tense. Dean scratches the back of Fíli’s wig self-consciously.

‘D’you think we need to have a chat?’ he asks with a ghost of a smile, taking Aidan’s enormous prosthetic hand in his. Aidan nods shyly, his brown eyes meeting Dean’s blue ones.

‘Yeah, I guess we do.’


End file.
